User blog:RedAceOfSpade/Stryde, the nomad's guidancce
Stryde, The nomad’s guidance Stryde could look like Xerath, but no armor and insteade of arcane matter, he could be made of sand, or maybe a thick mist? I dunno, i have not really thought of his avatar yet. Any comments would be much obliged J i seriously dont have a story for this champ yet, any suggestions? :D *i was hoping to create a hero with no synergy within his own skills, but to try and challenge players to synergize this champion to other champion. i have tried to balance the stats and skills, but i feel im still lacking alot of technicalities. *mage, support :) Health: 477 (+47) Health regen: 4.7 (+0.9) Mana: 270 (+65) Mana regen: 7.0 (+0.5) Range: 625 Atk Dmg. : 52 (+1.6) Atk Spd: 0.622 (1.3%) Armor: 10 (+2.1) Magic res. : 24 (+0.5) Move speed: 310 Innate: “trickle in the air” when stryde is hit, the hit is nulled and the damage will be delayed after 5 seconds. If the damage dealt to stryde has a stun or slow, it will take immediate effect, but the delayed damage will be reduced to 80%. (for example, if annie summons tibbers(lvl1 = 200dmg) to stryde, stryde will be stunned, but the damage will be activated only after 5 seconds, and the initiail damage will be 80%, so it would only be 160) im open to any suggestions regarding this passive. can only happen once in 10 secs. Circular gale: (active, 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 secs cooldown) Stryde Circles around for 0.3 seconds in a 400 radius, dealing 40/60/80/100/120dmg (+0.5 ability power scale) slows enemies by 30% and gradually increases back within 2 seconds. Stryde is untargetable when casting Circular gale. Bestow of guidance: (passive) grants Stryde 12% more range of vision when out of combat. (active, 15 sec cooldown) targets an ally champion, then Stryde merges with that specific champion, gives the champion additional 25% vision rage (and ignores the +12% vision from the passive), regenerates 1% health per health missing, and splits damage to 80% damage to stryde, and 20% damage to the merged champion. Lasts 5/6/7/8/10 seconds. When merged with a champion, stryde will not receive minion gold when a minion is killed by the merged champion. Stryde can cast all of his other spells even in this state. Stryde cannot auto attack. But if he uses his skills and kills a minion/champ, the the gold is his. Reactivate to undo the spell. Trick of the eye: (active, 10 sec cooldown) creates an immobile image of stryde on a certain location, can be placed within 250 range. When stryde reactivates the ability, if he is within 800 range, he will be sucked onto the immobile image, dealing 50/80/120/150/180 (0.3 ability power scale). But if Stryde is out of range when he reactivates this ability, the immobile image will explode dealing 50/80/120/150/180dmg (0.6 ability power scale) Prayer from the nomads: (passive) everytime a minion or an ally champion dies within 900 range of stryde, he gains a stack of "prayer". each stack grants him a 3 armor from minion deaths, 5 armor per champion deaths. stacks up to 5 times. a stack is lost after being hit by a champion or turret. (active, 55sec cooldown) summons 3 lesser strydes, that acts like homing missles on a single champ, deals 80/100/120 (0.6 ability power scale). Damage delays are 0.7 seconds each lesser stryde. If target champion dies and there are still remaining lesser strydes, the lesser strydes will move to the closest enemy champion and switch to it as its new target. if no enemy champion is within 1200 range, the lesser strydes go back to stryde and heals for half of the damage that is not dealt, and cooldown is reduced by 20% per lesser stryde that does not deal damage. This is my first champion suggestion. Please be kind enough to correct and help me improve this champ. I want to have a contribution to the League of Legends community :D Category:Custom champions